


Such Is Life

by PageofD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (I'm Not Really Sorry Haha), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mad Men AU, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So Much Fluff I'm Sorry, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s eyes rake over the unpresented boy in front of him. Dark hair, thick-framed glasses, naturally tanned skin all wrapped up in sensible black slacks and a white shirt that gives a peek of pale chest.</p><p>“Mr Haywood, this is Ray Narvaez Jr. He’ll be working your desk from now on.” Lindsay says, smiling broadly at Ryan.</p><p>---</p><p>These chapters will be posted out of order. When more go up I'll develop a timeline on my blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Is Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And That's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691020) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



Ray sits on the hard hospital bed, his feet dangling inches above the floor. He looks down at his hands in shock, staring at the way they’re fisted in the pale green fabric of his skirts.

“Forgive me doctor, but you must have made a mistake.” His voice shakes with the tears he can feel burning the backs of his eyes. This can’t be happening, not now. “I-I’m on the pill. A-and I was alone for my last heat! This cannot be right.”

“I know what I’m feeling here, and there’s definitely a pup there.” The Beta doctor stands up, pulling his hands away from Ray’s navel and smoothing the Omega’s skirts down. “Contraceptives can fail, and, although it is incredibly rare, it is possible to catch outside of a heat.”

“Are you sure?” Ray pleads, looking up at the doctor as he desperately fights to keep his tears back. “Absolutely sure?” He requests when the doctor merely nods, causing a dark wave of hair to fall into his face.

“Would you like us to call your mate?” The nurse speaks softly, placing a gentle hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Or, um, your boyfriend?” She corrects herself with a delicate blush when she notices the lack of a bond bite on Ray’s neck.

Ray stares at his stomach in shock. He had been putting on weight, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. The only reason he was here was because he felt ill so suddenly after lunch that Ryan had insisted he get it looked at.

“Go get an admission form.” The doctor urges the nurse when Ray doesn’t respond, pulling the privacy curtain closed behind her. He crouches down in front of the Omega, making a quiet, soothing noise in the back of his throat until Ray meets his grey eyes. “I know this is a shock to you but right now we need to admit you to the maternity ward and we will need to contact someone. A family member, or a partner, or even a roommate. Someone needs to be made aware of your condition.”

“I’ll say it’s a shock.” Ray murmurs, swallowing heavily and placing a hand over his stomach. “I-I need to call Ryan… Tell him what’s happening.”

The doctor nods slowly, eyes darting to the side to look over Ray’s shoulder as the nurse returns with a form on a clipboard.

“Why don’t we fill this form out and get the admission started? Then you can call him while this is all processed.” The doctor takes Ray’s hand gently and rubs his thumb across the back of it in an attempt to calm the stressed Omega.

“That sounds wonderful.” Ray’s voice comes out weakly and he coughs into his hand. “Thank you doctor. The phone is in the waiting room, yes?” He tries a weak smile, only to have it fall into a grimace as he’s guided to stand and he feels the weight of the child shift within him.

“Would you rather wait in here? We can call on your behalf if you wish.” The doctor states, preparing to help the Omega back onto the bed.

“No, I can manage. The waiting room isn’t so far. Thank you though, you have both been very kind.” Ray manages a proper smile, turning to ensure the nurse is included in his thanks. He collects his purse and slips his feet back into the low heels he’d discarded when he first arrived.

The nurse leads Ray to a seat in the waiting room, sitting beside him while they fill the paperwork out together.

“Now that this is all filled out, it needs to be processed. Then you will be assigned a bed. It shouldn’t take too long.” The nurse explains as she stands, tucking the clipboard under her arm and starting to walk away.

“Wait, nurse!” Ray calls, raising from his seat to grab the nurse’s blue sleeve. “Could I… could I place that call? I… my boyfriend should know what has happened before I am moved elsewhere.” Ray bites his lip as the nurse turns back to him with a gentle smile.

“Of course. There is a phone just around that corner. Would you like me to come get you when a bed is assigned to you?” The nurse asks as she leads Ray to the corner, gesturing to the wooden booth part-way down the hall.

“Yes please, I would appreciate that.” Ray smiles tightly, already worrying about how he’ll explain this to Ryan.

“Take care until then, and don’t hesitate to call if you need help.” The nurse turns neatly and moves towards the reception desk.

Ray watches as his forms are detached from the clipboard and slipped on top of a pile of other papers. He wrings his hands as he walks towards the phone-booth and chews on his lip. He has no way of knowing how Ryan will take this news. They were only just talking of moving into an apartment together, what will he think when he learns of the pup they’ll now have to deal with?

Ray steps into the booth and pulls the curtain closed behind him. He smooths his dress and rests his hands over the small mound that signifies his pup. He breathes in deeply, letting the air out in a sigh before he lifts the receiver and dials the company’s phone number.

o0o

Ryan is mid-sentence when his phone rings. He looks at it, then at Geoff who he’d been talking with, lifting the receiver when Geoff gestures for him to answer the call. He settles back into his seat while Geoff sprawls on the couch against the wall of the office.

“Haywood speaking.” Is all he says in greeting, knowing that’s all that he needs to say.

“Ryan? At last.” Ray’s voice echoes from the speaker. Ryan leans forward to rest his elbows on his desk and waves Geoff from his office. “Those girls on the switchboard,” Ray gives a nervous chuckle and a loud swallow, “I swear they just want to make caller’s lives difficult.” Geoff raises an eyebrow at Ryan but exits the office, letting the door slowly closed behind him.

“Ray, are you okay darling? What did the doctor say?”

“I-Ryan” Ray takes a shaky breath that turns into a sob and Ryan releases a concerned whine.

“Ray what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I-I can’t do this Rye. I’m not ready. Ryan, A-alpha I need you.” Ray cries into the phone and it hurts Ryan’s heart to hear his Omega in distress without him near.

“Ray, where are you, I’ll be right there sweetheart, I promise.” Ryan tries to pull a response from the distressed Omega only to receive small whines and sobs instead.

“A-alpha please. I can’t do this alone.” In the background noise of Ray’s sad mewls Ryan hears someone else talking, a soft voice to soothe his Omega’s worries. Ryan lets out a possessive growl, cutting it off immediately as Ray sobs again.

“Mr Narvaez, your bed is ready.” Comes the same soft voice, closer and more audible.

“Bed? What bed? Ray what’s happening?” Ryan can feel his heart jackhammering against his chest in his panic. Something is wrong with his Omega, his mate, and he’s not there to help.

On the phone line a throat is cleared and Ray’s sobs become more distant.

“Is this Mr Narvaez’s partner?” The soft voice says, its owner clearly having taken the phone from Ray.

“Yes, Ryan Haywood. What’s wrong with him, why is he being put into a bed, where is he?” Ryan rattles off, brain moving too fast to wait for one answer at a time.

“Mr Haywood, Mr Narvaez is in a… delicate condition at this moment, the intricacies of which are better discussed in private.” Ryan takes a shaky breath. Whatever is happening with Ray seems serious and it only makes him worry more. “As for Mr Narvaez’s location, he is at St David’s. Ask for him at the front desk and I will leave them a message to let you through.”

“Thank you.” Ryan sighs out. “Could you put Ray back on? Just for a moment, please.” Ryan runs a trembling hand through the loose golden waves of his hair. As he listens to the rustling of the receiver being passed back to his Omega he plans out his leave from the office. He’ll have to find a way to cancel the rest of the day’s meetings, a task he’d usually give to Ray, but the second that is done he can leave.

“Ryan?” Ray’s voice is weak and sad when it catches Ryan’s attention.

“Ray, dearest, Omega. I promise you I will get there as soon as I can. I have to cancel my meetings but as soon as that is done I will be on my way. I promise you Ray, whatever is happening we can sort it out. I-” Ryan pauses, the words sticking in his throat. “I love you. Be a good boy for the doctors and I will be there soon.” Ryan hears Ray give another big sob and he has to cover his mouth to keep his own sob from breaking out.

“Get here quick Rye. I love you too.” Ray whimpers and then the phone is hung up, the sound of dead air being the only thing coming from the receiver.

Ryan hangs the phone up and stands from his seat. He leans forwards against his desk and sighs heavily in an attempt to compose himself before he leaves. He takes a moment to straighten the few papers on his desk, then he takes his coat and hat from the stand by his door and leaves his office.

The moment Ryan steps out of the room he’s accosted by Geoff who slings his arm over Ryan’s shoulders.

“What was that about? You don’t usually get calls in the middle of the day.” Geoff says, following Ryan’s angling towards the elevators.

“No, I don’t.” Ryan responds, shrugging Geoff’s arm off so he can pull his coat on. “Ray’s been admitted to a hospital. I have to go see him.” Ryan stops when they reach the elevator, pressing the down button and taking a step back to wait.

“Oh crap. Need me to cover for you?” Geoff asks, reaching up to flip the back of Ryan’s coat collar down.

“If you could, I would appreciate it. I only have the airlines meeting with you, Michael and Jack, and the meeting with the Clearasil people at 3.” Ryan shoots Geoff a tight smile as the elevator dings and he steps inside.

“I can definitely handle that. I hope everything’s okay with Ray. Give him my regards.” Geoff gives a small wave.

“Thank you Geoff, I’ll pass that along.” Ryan responds, returning the half-wave as the doors slide shut.

o0o

Ray hangs the phone up with shaking hands and lets himself be guided into a wheelchair by the nurse’s gentle hands.

“Here.” She says, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to the still-sobbing Omega.

Ray lifts his feet onto the rests when directed to, managing to contort his expression into a thankful smile. He removes his glasses and uses the soft cloth to muffle his sobs.

“I know this is an awfully stressful time.” The nurse comments as she starts pushing the chair towards the elevators. “But try to remember that when this is all over you’ll have a little bundle of joy to care for.” Ray twists the damp handkerchief in his hands while they’re helped into the elevator. The operator, an unpresented lad, grins when he asks what floor they’re going to. “Third floor please.” The lad presses the correct button and the doors slide shut.

Ray doesn’t respond to the nurse, still trying to gain control of his soft whines. He toys with the idea of speaking up, explaining how he simply cannot afford to raise a pup at this stage of his life, but he quickly discards it. He doubts the nurse would understand. The idea of having children young is becoming increasingly popular and gets praised in most Omega magazines. He knows Michael can’t wait to have children, but Ray wants to have them later.

The elevator dings as it arrives on the third floor. The doors slide open and the nurse wheels the chair out, turning to the left and starting down a long clinical hallway. They pass several nurses walking the other direction, most of whom give Ray pitying looks. A few of the nurses sneer in his direction and turn down different hallways, taking alternate routes so they don’t have to pass him, he assumes. He focuses his gaze on his hands to avoid the glances in his direction, hating the way his lack of bond bite makes him a target for the pity, and disgust, of the staff.

“Here we are.” The nurse says as she wheels him through a doorway and into a half-full ward. There are 3 other Omegas in beds, Ray can tell their status just from the strength of their scents as they pass by. “This bed will be yours,” Ray’s chair is pulled to a stop beside the bed in the corner furthest from the door. “There is a cabinet here for your belongings and the bathroom is just down the hall. I shall show you the way to it in a moment.”

Ray slides his glasses onto his face and looks at the other occupants of the ward. Closest to him is a male Omega with pale blond hair, green eyes and a stomach looking just about ready to burst. On the other side of the room the other two Omegas are chatting happily, both dark haired and rosy cheeked women. One has a thick wedding band on her finger but they both proudly bear silvery bite-marks on their throats. The one with the ring has a barely noticeable stomach with her bump being just the tiniest bit bigger than Ray’s own. Her friend’s stomach, however, is full and round, promising a strong child.

The nurse fusses around the bed, pulling back the blankets and fluffing the pillows to ensure Ray will be comfortable when he gets into it. Ray watches the whole process disinterestedly, figuring it’s more polite than staring at the other occupants of the ward.

He’s surprised when the Omega two beds down from him calls out to him.

“You look awfully well dressed for someone being admitted.” The Omega’s voice is kind, making a well-meaning comment rather than a mockery of Ray like some others would.

“I was caught unaware. I had an important lunch earlier.” Ray replies, voice rough from his tears. He looks at the Omega, taking in the lack of a bond bite while he’s examined in return.

“Aren’t we all?” The Omega says simply, raising an eyebrow when Ray lifts his hands from his lap and uses the handkerchief to wipe at his still-damp eyes. “Oh, how rude of me. My name is Dale.” The Omega stretches his hand out towards Ray, dropping it into a wave when he realises they won’t be able to reach to shake hands.

“I’m Ray.” Ray returns Dale’s wave with a smile.

A silence falls over them, comfortable at first but slowly growing awkward with the questions building in the both of them.

Ray’s the first to burst. “How long until your pup’s due?” He blurts out. He stammers out an apology immediately with an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it.” Dale laughs, running a hand over the bulge of his stomach. “He’s supposed to be out by now… but the doctors say not to worry about it. He will come when he’s ready.”

“How do you know it’s a he?” Ray asks, pressing a hand to his own stomach.

Dale laughs gently. “His father keeps telling me to stop it so I don’t get my hopes up, but I just _know_ he’ll be a boy.”

Ray looks down at his bump in wonder. “What are you gonna be?” he murmurs to it, flushing as he realises how ridiculous he sounds.

“When are you due?” Dale asks softly.

“I haven’t a clue. I only just found out I was carrying.” Ray answers honestly, jumping when the nurse taps his shoulder.

“Mr Narvaez, forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you. Your bed is ready, and you will need to get into a gown.” The nurse gestures to the turned-down bed and the hospital gown laid out on it. “Then I will show you where the facilities are. Is that okay?” She smiles and holds her hands out to help Ray out of the chair.

“That sounds lovely.” He says as he stands. The low heels are kicked off again and Ray turns back to face Dale as the privacy curtains are closed. “It was lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise. It is good to know I will have someone to talk to during the day here.” Dale grins as Ray hides himself behind the curtain.

Ray looks to the nurse, catching her as she ducks out of the curtain to give him privacy.

“Nurse, would you mind helping me for a moment? The catch of my dress is out of my reach.” Ray asks sweetly, turning his back to the woman.

“Of course.” She says, unhooking the clasp at the top of the zip and sliding the fastener down until it falls into Ray’s grip. “I will be waiting when you are ready.”

Ray easily unzips the rest of the dress and shimmies out of it, the green fabric pooling on the grey linoleum floor. He steps out of it, stretching onto the tips of his toes so he doesn’t end up touching the fabric. He picks the dress up and shakes it out before carefully folding it and setting it on top of the cabinet beside his bed.

Next Ray slips off his petticoat, the elasticised top easily stretching over his hips and thighs, even with the extra chub on them from his increased hormones. The sheer white fabric is folded and placed on top of his dress. Ray uses the cabinet for balance as he unclips and slips his stockings from his legs one at a time, quickly following them with his simple garter belt. He adds the three items to his clothing pile. He hesitates as he opens the cabinet to place his clothes on the internal shelf, trying to decide if he should leave his camisole behind too. After a moment of deliberation he leaves the soft garment on and slides the rest of his clothes onto the cabinet shelf.

With his clothes off and neatly put away, Ray picks up the blue-grey hospital gown, looking at the misshapen piece of fabric with distaste. He slides his arms into the wide sleeves and awkwardly pulls the gown on, one side at a time. Ray reaches behind him and grabs at the ribbons to tie the gown shut. He manages to tie the bottom pair, pulling them as tight as possible to keep himself covered. The second set is fastened with more difficulty and leaves a gap in the fabric. When Ray can barely tie the top ribbons together he praises his decision to keep his camisole on as it now means his back isn’t left open to the hospital air.

Ray adjusts the gown, trying to smooth out the creases left by the excess material around his stomach. He realises it’s a maternity gown, designed to accommodate stomachs bigger than his. After that realisation he stops fussing over it, knowing he’ll get nowhere with it.

More or less satisfied with his state of dress, Ray opens the curtains just far enough that he can step through without touching them. He reaches behind him and twitches one of the curtains closed as he looks at the nurse and the doctor beside her.

“Mr Narvaez, this is Doctor Peterson. He will be in charge of your care while you stay with us.” The nurse says, gesturing to the dark-skinned beta beside her.

“Mr Narvaez.” The doctor says, nodding respectfully while Ray eyes him warily.

“How long am I supposed to be staying here?” Ray asks, looking to the doctor for an answer.

“That depends.” He replies. “It could be one week or up to four. We need to run some standard tests to find out the state of your health and the pup’s health. If everything comes up clear then you will be able to go. If there is an issue, we may need to keep you for further testing.” Ray watches the doctor as he speaks, hands gesturing and tone staying low and soothing.

Ray bites his lip, wanting to ask more about the tests but also knowing he won’t remember enough details to answer Ryan’s inevitable questions.

“How long will you be here today?” He eventually asks.

“Another few hours at least. Is there a problem?” Doctor Peterson answers with a glance at his watch and a furrowed brow.

“Oh, no. Not at all.” Ray assures with a laugh. “My Alpha should be arriving soon and he will want to know more about the tests.”

“I do have to go and do my rounds, but I can certainly put aside some time to come and speak with you both later. Until then Ruth will help you with anything you need.” The doctor smiles kindly, shaking Ray’s hand gently. “I’ll take my leave for now but I will be back soon to assuage any concerns your Alpha has.” He bends to buss his lips across the Omega’s knuckles respectfully before he nods to the nurse and exits the ward.

“He seems nice.” Ray says softly, turning to face Ruth.

“He is. He’s also very good at what he does.” The nurse says with a fond smile. “Shall I show you where the bathroom is?” She gestures towards the doorway, offering a bent arm to Ray.

“I would appreciate that.” Ray smiles, resting his hand in the bend of Ruth’s elbow. He allows himself to be led from the ward, smiling at Dale as they pass his bed.

o0o

Ryan throws a handful of notes at his cab driver, not caring that he’s dramatically over-paying them. He barely pauses to close the car door behind him as he all but runs up the steps leading to the hospital doors.

He bursts through the doors, hurrying to the front desk and ignoring the whimpers of Omegas detecting the wave of distress he’s giving off.

“My name’s Ryan Haywood, I’m Ray Narvaez Jr’s mate?” Ryan barks out, shifting his weight from side to side anxiously. He bites his lip as the administration worker shuffles through filled-in forms and scraps of paper with notes scribbled on them.

“Oh yes, here it is.” She says, pulling out a strip of blue paper. “If you follow this hall to the elevators,” She points past the desk, down the hall to the elevator bank at the end. “Go up to the third floor and ask the nurses at the station on your left.”

“Thank you so much.” Ryan says before he heads down the hallway, struggling to keep himself from breaking out into a run.

The Alpha reaches the end of the hallway without incident, dodging all the staff and patients that cross his path on the way. He presses the call button and waits, unbuttoning and rebuttoning his coat as he waits for the elevator to arrive.

When the elevator arrives with a ding Ryan impatiently stands aside as the previous passengers disembark. He squeezes himself into the box as the last passengers exit, an elderly Alpha being led by a Beta doctor. The lad working the elevator asks for Ryan’s floor as a few other passengers trickle in, two Omegas stepping in and ducking their heads rather than look at him.

“Third floor please.” He says, idly listening as the others chime in with their floors.

The elevator jolts into movement and they begin ascending. Ryan can feel his heart pounding as they near the third floor and his mind starts whirling with the list of what could be wrong with Ray.

He could have broken something or cut himself on the way in, the Omega was a little accident prone. Or he could be actually sick. Ryan bites his lip in the silence of the elevator as he thinks of all the contractible diseases Ray could have come in contact with. The list his mind produces covers everything from the mild, like Mumps, to the potentially fatal, like the flu, and it only serves to make him worry more.

Ryan jumps when the elevator stops and the operator announces their arrival on the third floor. He steps forwards, the two Omegas at the front of the carriage parting for him easily with a low chitter.

The elevator doors slide shut behind Ryan as he turns to his left and steps towards the nurse’s station immediately beside him.

“How can I help you sir?” one of the nurses asks with a wide smile.

“I’m looking for a Mr Narvaez.” Ryan says, his anxiety returning in the form of his fingers tapping against his thigh.

“Oh yes. He’s in ward 3-E, just down this hall here.” The nurse smiles again, pointing down the main hallway to Ryan’s right.

Ryan doesn’t stop to thank the nurse, too busy chanting Ray’s name over and over in his head. He feels calmer just knowing that his Omega is within reach.

He walks down the hallway, reading every sign on every door. He passes a kitchen, a break room and two bathrooms before he starts passing the wards.

The first two wards are passed easily, but outside the third ward he walks right into a Beta nurse helping a pudgy Omega out of the room.

“Move!” the nurse shouts at Ryan, waving him out of the way before her hand needs to support the Omega again. He jumps out of the way without hesitation and his pace quickens as he continues down the hall.

The door to ward 3-E is reached without further complications, though Ryan saw many of the nurses looking at him warily.

He steps through the door and is hit with the full forces of three omega scents, none of them belonging to his rose. A whine kicks up in Ryan’s chest when he double checks the door number and sees its right.

“No, this must be wrong.” He murmurs to himself, walking to the end of the ward and back with no sign of Ray appearing.

“U-uhm excuse me?” a soft voice calls out to him but he ignores it, running a hand through his hair as he continues pacing.

“Why isn’t he here?” Ryan whimpers, his earlier panic setting in again. Ray had to be here. This is where he was supposed to be.

Ryan starts on his way back towards the door, brushing past a closed curtain as he passes, opening it enough for the scent caught within in to spill out. He freezes mid-step when he smells the familiar hint of vanilla, though it is sour with notes of panic.

“No...” he gasps, following the scent to a metal cabinet.

“S-sir, you shouldn’t be here…” One of the Omegas calls, trying to get his attention but he found his Omega’s clothes. The mint green dress he’d worn that day and his stockings, all folded neatly and put away.

Ryan gives a shuddering breath. His Omega was gone. Ray had been here but now he isn’t.

“E-excuse me, sir?” A soft hand touches his shoulder, and a fruity Omega scent washes over him in an attempt to calm him.

Ryan curls in on himself more and growls loudly, sending the Omega scurrying away with a panicked yip. He clutches Ray’s dress to his chest, his worry-clouded brain telling him he’ll never see his Omega again. He inhales deeply, breathing in his mate’s sweet scent in attempt to find solace in its sugary notes.

“Ray. Ray, my sweet rose, where are you?” He sobs into the dress.

“A-alpha, please calm down” that same voice calls, the hand reaching out to touch Ryan again.

Ryan all but howls as he pulls away like a wounded animal, pressing himself closer to the cabinet and the source of Ray’s scent.

o0o

Ray allows Ruth to lead him through the brightly-lit hallways and back towards his bed. As they walk he watches the other staff move about, doing their jobs. Some nurses lead very pregnant Omegas to and from the bathroom while others chat as they fold and put away excess sheets. Ruth turns back to him and starts to make a comment but a well-known earthy scent passes by Ray’s nose and he drags Ruth to a halt by it.

“Ryan….” He murmurs, his eyes fluttering shut as he inhales a lungful of his Alpha’s baking bread scent, diluted as it is by other scents. “Ryan’s here.” Ray says, biting his lip and eyes shooting open as he picks up on the notes of distress in the Alpha’s scent. “I have to find him.” Ray unhooks his arm from Ruth’s and follows his nose along the scent trail, all but running as Ruth calls after him.

“Mr Narvaez! You must be careful! You can hurt the pup if you run!” Ray hears Ruth running after him, ignoring her as he turns a corner and sees the cluster of people around his ward.

“What’s happening?” He asks, approaching the back of the crowd and starting to weave his way through it.

Ray whines softly as he pushes through the waves of nurses and doctors, only growing more determined as Ryan’s scent gets stronger the further he gets.

“Please, can I get through? My Alpha’s in there.” He begs, pushing between two doctors. He stumbles when he meets no resistance on the other side and ends up standing alone in the ward entryway.

Ray shivers as he steps through the doorway and is hit with the soured scents of distressed Omegas. He looks to where the two women are curled against their headboards, soft whines escaping from their shaking lips. Ray all but tiptoes past them and then Dale, where he is curled over his stomach.

Ray approaches the mostly-closed curtain surrounding his bed and freezes momentarily as the depth of the distress in Ryan’s scent hits him. He shakes the instinctive fear off and ducks around the curtain, rushing over to Ryan’s balled-up form and curling around him with a concerned chitter.

Ray presses his hands to Ryan’s arms and hair, a soft whine filtering up from his throat when Ryan only curls in on himself more, muttering Ray’s name over and over.

“Ryan,” Ray whines as he pulls at Ryan’s arms in an attempt to make him show his face. “Alpha, Ryan I’m right here. I’m okay.” Ray begs with his Alpha, his chest aching with the force of the noises pouring from him.

Ray eventually gives up on trying to force the Alpha’s arms away from his face and instead nuzzles his face against them, wrapping his own arms around Ryan’s broad shoulders. He jerks away when Ryan falls silent suddenly, his body stiffening even further and head lifting a fraction of an inch.

“R-ray?” The Alpha whines, voice thick with tears.

“Rye, Alpha.” Ray sighs, heat building behind his eyes as they fill with tears. He watches as Ryan lifts his head further, bloodshot eyes and damp cheeks appearing over the dark fabric of his jacket.

“Ray.” Ryan gasps, uncurling his body and pulling the Omega into his lap. “Ray, I was so worried, I got here and you were… gone!” Ryan scrubs his cheek against Ray’s and sighs in relief.

“I know, Rye, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Ray chitters softly as Ryan kisses his cheek and mouths his way down to scent at Ray’s neck.

o0o

Ryan allows his body to relax now he has his mate safe in his arms. He closes his eyes and buries his face against the Omega’s neck, huffing the sweet scent that spills from Ray’s pores and feeling himself relax further.

Ryan coaxes Ray to wrap his legs around his waist and pulls the Omega closer until there’s no distance between them. He mouths at Ray’s neck, pressing kisses and light nips to the smooth skin covering his scent glands, nosing at them until he can’t think of anything but the chittering Omega in his lap. Ryan’s hands explore Ray’s back as he scents Ray’s neck, his palms brushing the ribbons holding his mate’s gown shut and fingers slipping into the gap in the fabric to stroke the thin camisole underneath.

Ray’s hips jerk forwards when Ryan slides his fingers lower, canines scraping against the Omega’s thumping pulse while his thick fingers edge under the camisole. The younger’s breath comes out in hot pants and breathy moans muffled against Ryan’s neck, his fingers kneading against the Alpha’s shoulders while his head falls to rest against Ryan’s collarbone.

Ryan opens his eyes slightly in time to catch a blushing nurse pulling the curtain closed around his mate’s bed. He lets out a possessive purr, satisfied with the knowledge that there’s no chance they’ll be seen now.  His fingers pull away from the silkiness of his mate’s skin and close around the middle set of ribbons. Ryan unties the clumsy bow so he can pull the fabric apart and slide his hands under it fully, fanning his fingers out to cover as much of Ray’s back as possible. Ray shudders under the Alpha’s touch, pushing his face against Ryan’s neck to mouth at his pulse, searching upwards for the scent gland tucked under his jaw.

Ryan’s hands move downwards, gliding over the Omega’s back while his small canines bite ineffectively at the Alpha’s scent gland. Ryan attempts to run his hands over Ray’s plush hips, only to find his wrists held back by the lower ties on the Omega’s hospital gown. Ray whines softly when Ryan pulls his hands off the younger’s back to untie the ribbons, lifting his face from his Alpha’s neck and blinking slowly.

Ryan smiles softly, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his mate’s lips, lapping at the Omega’s bottom lip when Ray leans into the contact. A happy chitter slips from Ray’s throat as Ryan nips at his bottom lip. Ryan pulls on the ribbons, the tight bow unravelling easily with the force he applies to it, and slides the gown away from his mate’s hips so he can blanket the lace panties with his palms, gently massaging the points where the elastic cuts into the soft flesh slightly.

Ray lets out a breathy moan while the Alpha’s hands venture lower, his fingers digging into the Omega’s ass and pulling his hips forwards.

“R-rye.” Ray whines, pushing gently at the Alpha’s shoulders. “There are people out there.” He bites his lip to keep from crying out as Ryan latches his mouth on the Omega’s collarbone, sucking lightly to leave a mark. “We’re still in a hospital Ryan!”

Ryan lifts his face from his mate’s neck with a small pop, lips red from use and pupils blown wide from scent-drunkenness.

“We’re… where?” Ryan slurs, giving his head a slow shake to clear it.

“The hospital.” Ray says, reaching out to cup the Alpha’s face in his hands, brows furrowing with his seriousness. “Rye, we need to talk.”

Ryan stiffens as he’s reminded of his panic, of not knowing why his mate had been hospitalised. He grabs Ray’s shoulders, loosening his hold when Ray winces at the too-tight grip. Ryan runs his hands down Ray’s arms, turning them over and looking for any injuries.

“Are you hurt? Or sick? What’s wrong?” Ryan asks hurriedly, still running his hands over Ray’s body searching for wounds.

“I’m not hurt” Ray says softly, grabbing Ryan’s hands and holding them in his own. “I’m not sick either.”

“Then why are you here?” Ryan asks, frowning and biting his lip.

“I’m…” Ray shudders in Ryan’s arms, afraid to tell him even while sitting in his lap. “I’m so sorry Rye, this is my fault. I... I understand if you want nothing to do with me after this, I won’t blame you.” Ray says in a rush, silent tears running down his face.

“Ray? What-” Ray presses his fingers to Ryan’s lips to silence him.

“Ryan. I’m pregnant.” Ray looks up at Ryan with teary eyes.

Ryan freezes, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’s going to be a father. Ray whines and shifts in Ryan’s lap when he doesn’t respond immediately, waiting for the disgust to set in and for Ryan to push him away. Ray starts sliding himself off Ryan’s lap, trying to put distance between them while he can, and gasps when Ryan comes back to himself and grabs Ray.

“I’m sorry Ryan, I didn’t mean for this, I didn’t even know this could happen!” Ray babbles, desperately hoping Ryan won’t hate him. “We don’t have to keep it, we can give it away or put it up for adoption! Please, just don’t hate me...” Ray begs, falling silent when he sees a tear roll down Ryan’s cheek.

“I’m…. I’m going to be a dad?” Ryan asks softly, a grin spreading across his face.

Ray nods slowly. Ryan’s grin falls when he notices the tears still on Ray’s face and he reaches out to dry them.

“Rose, what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?” Ryan asks, whining softly when Ray shakes his head.

“I’m not… I can’t have a pup yet Ryan. I’m not ready.” Ray says softly, looking at his hands the whole time. “We only just made it official, we’re not mated and we’re not even living together! I have to keep working, I can’t quit to raise a pup, and I have no idea where to start with raising one!” Ray glances up at Ryan, taking in his own wet eyes and the soft smile on his lips.

“I understand, but we’ll work it out. Please Ray, think about it.” Ryan says softly, leaning down to brush his lips against Ray’s.

Ray pushes upwards, chasing the feather-light pressure and making it stronger. When the kiss breaks he smiles sadly and leans his head against Ryan’s chest.

“I’ll think about it.” Ray says quietly.

Ryan smiles gently, kissing the top of Ray’s head.

“Thank you.”

They stay there for a few minutes, hugging and idly scenting each other until the moment is broken by a nurse.

“Sorry to interrupt,” She says, pulling the curtain open only enough to speak through, “but Doctor Peterson is here for you, Mr Narvaez.”

“Oh, yes.” Ray says, straightening up in Ryan’s lap “We’ll be ready in a minute.”

Ray pushes himself upright using Ryan’s shoulders, leaving the Alpha to get himself up while he re-ties his gown.

Ryan stands quickly and takes the ties from Ray fingers, knotting them together in a neat bow before moving up to the next pair.

“Thank you.” Ray says, turning and stretching to press a kiss to Ryan’s cheek. “Open the curtain and let the doctor in, okay?” Ray directs, turning his back to Ryan and climbing onto his bed, settling with his legs hanging over the edge and swinging lightly while Doctor Peterson enters and pulls the curtain closed behind him.

“So, Mr Narvaez and Mr…?”

“Haywood.” Ryan supplies, the doctor smiling at him and noting it on his clipboard.

“Mr Haywood. First things first, congratulations. Before we can start any tests we have to work out how far along you are. I assume you were together for Mr Narvaez’s last heat?” The doctor looks over the notes on his clipboard while Ryan seats himself beside his mate.

“We weren’t, actually.” Ryan says, wrapping an arm around Ray. “I had to leave for a business trip. Ray was alone.”

Peterson looks over at them in surprise. “Are you sure he was alone?”

Ray gasps as Ryan growls angrily, squeezing Ray slightly. “What is that supposed to mean? You think he would go to someone else?!”

“I wouldn’t. I was alone I promise you.” Ray reaches out and places a hand on Ryan’s, stroking it in an attempt to calm the Alpha down.

“I was merely trying to understand the situation fully. I did not mean to cause offense.” Doctor Peterson says calmly, raising his hands slightly.

“I understand. But I was alone.” Ray says, still stroking Ryan’s hand.

“How long ago was your heat?”

Ray looks to Ryan, biting his lip in uncertainty.

“It must have been…. 5 months ago? You went in May?” Ray asks, watching as Ryan nods slowly.

“I think so. That sounds right.”

“And neither of you thought it was odd to have such a large gap between heats?” The doctor asks incredulously and Ray flushes slowly.

“His heats have always been irregular. He only presented last year.” Ryan says.

“Time passes so quickly with work too. It’s hard to keep track of how long it’s been.” Ray adds as the doctor sighs.

“So you caught somewhere in the past four months.” Peterson says, making a note on his clipboard.

“Apparently. How is that even possible?” Ryan asks.

“Omegas have two fertility cycles. The heat cycle and the ovulation cycle. The heat cycle takes three months to complete, while the ovulation cycle completes every month. So between every heat, there are short periods of time when an Omega can be impregnated.” Peterson explains briefly.

“Oh.” Ray says softly, stroking his stomach. “I never knew.”

“Not many people do.” The doctor says, taking a step closer. “May I feel the pup?” he asks, setting his clipboard on the end of the bed.

“Of course.” Ray says, moving his hands out of the way.

Peterson reaches out and rests his hands against Ray’s stomach, feeling just above his hipbones and pressing harder occasionally.

“I’d guess you’re four months along. The pup is still small, but big enough to be felt with relative ease.” He says with a gentle smile.

Ryan reaches out with a soft smile, placing his hand along Ray’s stomach and pressing gently. He takes Ray’s hand with his free one, lacing their fingers together as he leans in to nose at Ray’s neck gently.

“It’s our pup.” He whispers, voice thick with emotion.

“It is.” Ray smiles, feeling a tear slip down his cheek.

“When’s it due?” Ryan asks, pulling Ray to lean against his chest while he speaks to the doctor.

“Likely sometime mid-January.” Doctor Peterson says, smiling at the couple.

“A winter baby.” Ray whispers, resting a hand over Ryan’s on his stomach.

“And how long until Ray can go home?” Ryan asks, wanting to take his mate home to nest.

“That’s the other business we need to discuss.” Peterson says. “We need to run some tests, routine things to check on Mr Narvaez’s health and the pup’s health, and if the results come back all clear then he can go home, likely by the end of the week.”

“What are the tests?” Ryan asks, “And what will happen if they don’t come back clear?”

“We’ll take a blood sample and do an amniocentesis. If the results show an anomaly then Mr Narvaez will have to stay longer for observation and more tests.” Peterson says, picking his clipboard up and making some notes. “We’ll take the blood now, as that’s an easy process. The amniocentesis will happen tomorrow morning. Is that okay?”

“That’s fine.” Ray nods.

“What does an amniocentesis entail?” Ryan asks.

“We take a sample of amniotic fluid and it can tell us of any blood diseases the pup might have, as well as the gender, if you want to know that.” Peterson turns towards the curtain, ready to leave. “I’ll tell one of the nurses to come get a blood sample. I’ll come by tomorrow for the amniocentesis. Enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you doctor.” Ray says, watching as Ryan stands to see him out.

“Thank you.” Ryan says, shaking Peterson’s hand and pulling the curtain shut behind him.

Ray moves himself to sit at the head of the bed, fluffed pillow resting behind his back.

“Here for a week, huh?” Ryan says, pulling his shoes off and sitting on the bed by Ray’s feet.

“Lindsay will have to cover for me.” Ray says, reaching out to tug Ryan down to lie beside him.

“I’ll take the week off, it’s not going to matter.” Ryan counters, resting his head in his mate’s lap.

“It will matter, there are important meetings happening!” Ray says, frowning at Ryan.

“I’ll talk to Burnie. He’ll understand.” Ryan hums softly, nuzzling against Ray’s thighs. “I’ll visit every day for as long as I can, and bring anything you need.”

“You’re so good to me Rye.” Ray says, petting through Ryan’s hair.

“Only the best for you my Rose.” Ryan murmurs, lifting his head when the curtain twitches open.

“I’m here to take a blood sample?” The nurse says, pulling a cart in behind her.

“Of course.” Ryan says, sitting himself up and grabbing Ray’s hand when he whines softly.

“Hold your arm out please.” The nurse asks, smiling as Ray stretches his left arm towards her.

She wraps a piece of elastic around Ray’s forearm, just tight enough it feels like his circulation will be cut off. Ray looks away as she finds a vein and draws the blood, preferring to look at Ryan’s hand clasped in his.

“All done!” The nurse says brightly, taking the elastic away and pressing a cotton wool ball to the needle mark. “Doctor Peterson will come in tomorrow morning to do the amniocentesis. You’re not supposed to eat before it, so leave your breakfast until it’s done, okay?” Ray nods, feeling vaguely ill at the sight of his blood in a vial. “Now,” the nurse continues, writing on a label and putting it on the vial, “visiting hours are almost over, but as it’s your first night here I’ll let your mate stay a little longer than usual. From tomorrow, though, he leaves at 4.”

“Thank you.” Ryan says, smiling at the way Ray blushes at being called mates.

The nurse grins as she wheels the trolley out, pulling the curtains closed behind her.

“I should go soon anyway. Try to catch Burnie before he leaves work.” Ryan says softly, leaning over to kiss Ray’s forehead.

“You could call him from home.” Ray argues, grabbing a handful of Ryan’s shirt to pull him closer.

“I left some things at the office anyway, I should get them before I go home.” Ryan murmurs as he shifts closer, pulling Ray into his lap gently.

“Okay.” Ray sighs, nuzzling his face against Ryan’s collar bone. “Will you stay a little longer though?”

“Of course I will.” Ryan says, hooking a finger under Rays chin to pull him up into a kiss. “I won’t leave until you’re ready for me to.” He whispers afterwards, pressing their foreheads together.

“Thank you.” Ray says, purring softly as he presses their lips together again.

o0o

Ryan’s week is hectic after the first night at the hospital. Burnie easily understands and lets him take the week off, but the plans he has for when Ray’s released take a lot of effort to pull together. His time is split pretty evenly between him being at Ray’s side, often arriving with a magazine and a book or two, and moving Ray’s books and clothes over to his apartment. He only has three boxes to fill at a time and he borrows Geoff’s car to drive across the city and unload them, squeezing books onto already-full shelves until he can move some of Ray’s bookshelves over.

Within three days Ray’s apartment is all but empty, the only things left being the furniture to be sold or given away. Ryan stands in the doorway and smiles at his job well done, pulling the door shut behind him as he heads to the hardware store. He’s put announcements in the newspaper about the coffee table, dining table and the love seat for sale, and has arranged a time for the bed to be taken by a homeless shelter, somewhere it’ll be put to good use.

When he arrives at the hardware store Ryan makes a beeline to the paint and starts looking at the pastel colours on offer. He could choose pink or blue, but he knows Ray will hate the stereotyping of it, especially since they don’t know whether they’ll have a boy or girl yet.

“Anything I can do to help?” A shop assistant asks, making Ryan jump.

“Oh, uh yes. My… mate’s pregnant and I wanted to surprise him with a nursery, but I haven’t a clue what colour to use for the walls.” Ryan says, turning to the aged Alpha.

“Congratulations. Is it a boy or girl?” he asks, reaching out and plucking a few colour swatches for Ryan to look at.

“We don’t know yet.” Ryan answers, smiling as he takes the swatches and looks over the shades of green, yellow and orange. “This one’s nice” He says, pointing to a pale orange. “Or this one.” He points at a colour two shades darker.

“How about I give you a tester pot of each and you can come back when you’ve decided?” The older Alpha suggests.

“That’d be great. Thank you.” Ryan nods happily, sliding the green and yellow swatches back into their places on the wall as the assistant pulls two small pots of paint from a shelf and drops them into Ryan’s basket.

“Will you be needing anything else sir?” the shop assistant asks.

“Pretty much everything someone would need to paint a room.” Ryan says with a chuckle.

“Right this way.” The shop assistant says with a smile, leading Ryan around a corner and to an aisle filled with brushes, rollers and tapes. “You’ll likely want a long roller to reach all the way up, unless you’d like a stepladder too?” Ryan nods to show he’s listening while he considers the choice.

“I’ll get a stepladder. I might need it in the future.” He eventually answers.

“Stepladder it is.” The assistant agrees, pulling a short-handled roller off its hook. “A roller to cover the most area, a brush to do more detailed work,” he says, pulling a wide-headed brush from its hook, “and some tape so you don’t paint over anything important.” The assistant pulls a roll of tape down, turning to place all the items in the basket in Ryan’s hand. “Will you need a floor cloth?”

“I have some old sheets that should do the job. Thank you though.” Ryan answers, the assistant nodding and leading him to the stepladders.

“How tall is the room?” He asks, looking over the choices.

“Maybe… a little over 10 feet?” Ryan estimates, watching as the assistant picks up a stepladder and shows it to Ryan.

“This is 3 feet tall normally but it can extend to 6 feet. Should do you well.” The assistant tucks the stepladder under his arm and leads Ryan towards the checkout.

“Thank you for your help.” Ryan says as the assistant rings up his items.

“Thank you for your patronage. That will be 12 dollars fifty.” The assistant says with a smile, tucking everything but the stepladder into a paper bag.

Ryan pulls the right notes and coins from his wallet and pays, tucking it back into his pocket before he grabs the bag with one hand and the ladder with the other.

“I’ll be back for the paint.” He calls over his shoulder as he leaves.

The stepladder is laid across the back seats while the paper bag gets thrown into the seat beside Ryan as he climbs in. He glances at the clock as he drives, noting that visiting hours re-open soon and he’ll need to be quick to make it back to Ray.

“Gonna lay out the sheets…” He mutters to himself, parking in front of his apartment building and collecting his shopping. “Test the colours and go to the hospital.” Ryan holds the ladder under his arm as he unlocks his front door, leaning it against the wall in the entryway when he gets inside. He places the bag beside it and grabs a set of old sheets from the dining table, all but running upstairs to lay them out in his spare room. “Tomorrow I’ll get the paint and look at cribs.” Ryan continues talking to himself as he makes sure the floor is sufficiently covered.

He straightens with a small huff and nods to the otherwise empty room before trekking back downstairs to bring the painting tools up.

Ryan unpacks the stepladder and sets in up the middle of the room, for lack of a better place to put it. The paints and brushes are unceremoniously tipped from the bag to the floor, where Ryan looks through them and grabs the regular brush and both pots of paint. He shakes both tins and then carefully levers the lids off.

“Where to test….” He murmurs, turning on the spot and examining the currently-white room. Eventually he glances at his watch and sighs, dipping a corner of the brush into the lighter coloured paint. He drags the brush along the wall until no more paint is coming off it, then he dips the opposite corner into the darker shade and repeats.

After a brief attempt at washing the brush in the bathroom, Ryan adds turpentine to his mental shopping list for tomorrow.

Ryan washes his hands and leaves his apartment, stopping at a florist for a bouquet of roses on his way. He breezes past the reception, knowing his way to Ray’s ward without having to ask now, and into the elevator, humming happily as he ascends. The path to the ward is mostly clear, Ryan only has to dodge past one nurse on his way, and he passes through the doors with a grin.

“Ryan!” Ray exclaims, face lighting up with a grin.

“Good morning my Rose.” Ryan says, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he lays the flowers on Ray’s bedside table. “How did you sleep?”

“Not too badly. It feels weird sleeping in a room with so many people.” Ray answers, pulling Ryan down for a proper kiss. Ryan savours the kiss, missing having Ray around all day. When the kiss breaks Ryan brushes his lips against Ray’s cheek.

“I love you.” He murmurs in Ray’s ear.

“I love you too.” Ray responds, brushing their cheeks together.

Ryan grins, straightening up and picking up the deck of cards he’d brought on his second visit. “Shall we play?” He asks.

“Of course. Dale,” Ray calls to the Omega a few beds over. “Would you like to play?”

“I’d love to.” Dale answers with a grin. “If you don’t mind coming over here, that is.” He laughs, running a hand over his stomach.

Ryan helps Ray out of bed and over to sit at Dale’s feet, pulling an unused chair from another bedside for him to sit on.

o0o

When Ryan gets home from the hospital he makes a beeline to the soon-to-be nursery to see how the paint looks now it’s dry. He’s pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door and fishes the car keys from his pocket, knowing it’ll be Geoff coming to collect them.

“Hi Geoff.” He says as he opens the door. “...and Michael.” He adds, surprised at seeing the Omega there too.

“I heard you were putting together a nursery.” Michael says brusquely, clearly only there to see the room.

“I am. I’m trying to choose a paint colour. I’d appreciate your opinion.” Ryan says, gesturing the two into his apartment.

“We’d love to help, wouldn’t we Michael?” Geoff says, wrapping an arm around the Omega who nods absently, looking around the apartment.

Ryan sighs softly and leads them to the nursery.

“Those the colours?” Geoff asks when they reach the room, pointing to the two patches of paint on the wall.

“Yeah. They’re too similar for me to decide.” Ryan answers, half-watching Michael pace around the room, his heels giving off muffles clicks with each step.

“Go the lighter one.” Michael eventually says, hands on his hips. “Get a small pot of red and do a feature wall in that.” He smiles to himself, dusting his hands off on his skirt as if he’d done something. Geoff beams at his Omega and nods while Ryan thinks.

 “That will work. Thank you Michael.” Ryan says with a smile. “Ray will love it.”

“Of course he’ll love it. I know my best friend.” Michael says with a huff.

“Okay Michael, we should leave Ryan to his painting.” Geoff says as he ushers the Omega out of the room.

“Wait, Ryan, when are visiting hours?” Michael calls past Geoff.

“11 to 4.” Ryan says without thinking. “He’d love to see you. Take Gavin too?” He offers, already planning to use their visit as extra time to spend on the nursery.

“Geoff will cover for us tomorrow, won’t you Geoff?” Michael smirks, fluttering his lashes at Geoff.

“Sure, now let’s go. Goodnight Ryan.”

“’Night Geoff, Michael.” Ryan calls, trusting them to see themselves out.

o0o

The next morning Geoff drops the car keys and two excited Omegas at Ryan’s apartment before walking the short distance to work.

“Ooh I bet he’ll have that pregnancy glow they always talk about!” Gavin exclaims as Ryan drives them towards a department store. The Alpha sighs and shakes his head, vowing not to get involved in their conversation.

“No way, that’s all made up Gav! There’s no way anyone looks good with a huge stomach.” Michael argues.

“Yes, but Micool his stomach isn’t that big yet.” Gavin pouts at the other Omega.

Ryan glances in the rear-view mirror, almost laughing at the dressed-up Omegas. Michael straightens his cardigan with a huff and looks determinedly out the window.

“We’ll find out soon enough Gav.” Michael says as Ryan parks in front of the department store.

The Omegas follow him out of the car, lagging behind and stopping to look at dresses on the first floor.

“Michael, I’ll be upstairs with the cribs. Don’t lose Gavin.” Ryan says, waiting for Michael to nod in confirmation before splitting from them.

Ryan climbs the stairs to the third floor, looking at the directory to try and work out where the cribs would be.

“May I help you sir?” A well-dressed Omega asks after seeing the puzzled look on Ryan’s face.

“Could you point me towards the cribs?” He asks, smiling thankfully when he’s directed around a corner and past the bookshelves.

Ryan sighs heavily when he reaches the right section, standing in front of rows of cribs. He walks straight past the white-lacquered ones and the pale-wood ones. He stops in front of the dark-wood cribs, the main difference in design being the shapes carved into the ends.

Ryan’s still standing there when Michael and Gavin find him, each with a dress draped over their arms.

“You choose one yet?” Michael asks, glancing at the choices.

“No…” Ryan mutters, chewing on his lip. “I think the one with the stars is nice.” He adds eventually, pointing to one with a pattern of stars carved into the ends, and along the top of the side railings.

“It’s perfect, you should get it!” Gavin gushes, running his hand along the side and feeling the design etched into the wood.

“Okay.” Ryan says, making his way back towards the store’s counter. “Pass me your dresses.” He says, holding his hand out for the coat hangers as they approach.

“I can pay for them.” Michael snarls defensively.

“I don’t doubt you can. Take it as a gift though, a thanks for visiting Ray while he’s in hospital.” Ryan insists, turning to watch Michael deflate.

“Oh.” The Omega says, handing his dress over and watching Gavin do the same.

“Thank you Ryan!”Gavin says, grabbing Michael’s arm and bouncing in place.

Ryan joins the queue, turning back to the pair at the last second.

“Can you two go find a book of baby names?” He asks, smiling as both Omegas light up and all but run off to look for the right section.

“Next!” The attendant calls, and Ryan steps forwards.

 

That night finds Ryan up late painting the nursery walls. He yawns, loud in the silence of the room, as he starts painting the third wall. He knows he’ll have to do a second coat tomorrow, and the red wall, but for now he’s pleased with what he’s accomplished.

As he washes his hands and prepares for bed he draws up a mental timeline.

In two days the crib will arrive, so the painting will have to be done before then. The day after the crib arrives Ray will get home, so everything has to be done.

o0o

The next day Ryan borrows Jack’s pickup, the truck better suited to the drive out to his parent’s than Geoff’s car was.

“Morning Ma, Dad.” He says, hugging them both and pressing a kiss to his mother’s temple as they mumble their own sleepy greetings. Neither of them are dressed, his father in a tank and pyjama pants while his mother wears a dressing gown.

“Sorry I don’t have time to chat properly. I have to get back before 11.” Ryan explains as his father helps him load their old rocking chair into the bed of the truck and tie it down. “You should come for dinner when Ray gets out of hospital though, he’d love to meet you.” he says, hugging them both goodbye and climbing back into the truck to drive home again.

The rocking chair takes time and almost more patience than Ryan has to get upstairs, and he leaves it in the living room so he can shower and get to the hospital in time for visiting hours.

He leaves the apartment with the book of names Michael and Gavin had picked out tucked under his arm. When he reaches the hospital and shows it to Ray the younger laughs, opening it eagerly and flicking through the pages.

When Ryan returns from a toilet break he finds Ray sitting on Dale’s bed, the pair with a notebook and pen lying on a table between them as they suggest names to each other. He watches them with a fond smile until Ray notices and pulls him over, making a mental note to get Dale’s phone number before he leaves.

Jack keeps Ryan company for dinner, discussing how work’s going and the gossip from the break room about what happened to Ray. Ryan asks Jack to thank Burnie and Geoff for keeping the details quiet for him, especially considering how hard it must be with some of the rumours running around.

As Ryan paints that night all he can think about is names. Ray latched on to Valerie instantly and Ryan knew there was no way he’d be able to get Ray to change his mind, even if he wanted to. The difficulty came to if the pup was a boy. Ryan suggested Anthony but Ray wasn’t sold, preferring Patrick. Eventually they agreed that they didn’t need to decide now, there was still plenty of time before the pup was due to choose names.

o0o

Ray looks tired when Ryan arrives at the hospital the next day, and he rushes to his mate’s side asking what’s wrong.

“Dale went into labour last night.” Ray yawns as he speaks. “Woke us all up. I didn’t sleep much afterwards.”

Ryan lies next to Ray, encouraging him to nap against Ryan’s side as he looks through the book of names.

Later in the day Ryan smells a familiar rich-wine scent and looks up to see Burnie arrive with a box of chocolates and another book of baby names.

“Thought I’d stop by and see how he’s going.” He says softly, placing the chocolates on the bedside table and handing the book to Ryan.

“He’s good. Didn’t sleep much last night, but good.” Ryan says, smiling gratefully and stroking Ray’s arm as he starts to stir.

Ray opens his eyes blearily, rubbing at them and yawning. Ryan offers him his glasses wordlessly and Ray kisses his hand in passing as a thank you.

“How’re you going Ray?” Burnie asks, chuckling as Ray jumps slightly.

“Burnie? I’m doing well, thank you.” Ray smiles, hand falling to rest on his stomach.

“Do you know the due date yet?” Burnie asks, smiling at the way Ray curls himself against Ryan’s side.

“Mid-January is all we know.” Ryan murmurs, nosing at Ray’s shoulder.

“Winter pup.” Burnie smiles.

 

That afternoon the crib arrives and is placed into the nursery, the painting sheets getting kicked aside temporarily. The pieces are bolted together by the delivery men and the mattress slotted in before Ryan realises he forgot to buy sheets.

The sun is shining as Ryan walks towards the closest department store in search of crib bedding. The sales assistant happily shows him where the sheets are, even helping him pick out shades that will match the colour of the walls. He ends up leaving with three sets, one a pale blue, one white and the last a bright yellow, and two blankets. As he’s leaving Ryan considers buying more towels and some soft facecloths but ends up shrugging the idea off. They can wait for a little bit he reasons.

o0o

Ryan’s practically vibrating in excitement on the day he’s allowed to take Ray home. All the tests return clear and though they’re given the option to find out if it’s a boy or a girl they choose not to, preferring for it to be a surprise.

He helps Ray into the passenger seat of Geoff’s car, insisting he does his seatbelt up before they move an inch from the parking space.

They’re halfway to Ryan’s apartment before Ray notices they’re going the wrong way.

“Ryan… why aren’t we going to my apartment?” Ray asks slowly.

“You know how we were talking about you moving in?” Ryan says, watching Ray carefully from the corner of his eye. “I, uh, moved your things to my apartment while you were in the hospital.”

“You what?” Ray asks incredulously.

“Most things made it across. Your coffee table, couch, bed and dining table didn’t, but the money from selling them belongs to you fully. Technically you’re still living there, but I gave your landlord notice so you don’t have to go back there.” Ryan explains quickly, noting his mate’s frustrated expression. “I thought it would make your pregnancy easier, and having the pup, if you didn’t have to worry about it.” Ryan finishes softly, biting his lip.

Ray sighs and leans his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

“I wish you had told me first.” He mutters as Ryan parks at his apartment building.

“I wanted to keep it a surprise.” Ryan says, climbing out and circling the car to help Ray out.

He wraps his arm around Ray’s waist as they climb the stairs, Ray resisting at first but relenting under Ryan’s insistence.

“I’ll need to get another key made for you, but that can wait for a little while.” Ryan says as he unlocks the door, opening it and picking Ray up bridal-style to carry him across the threshold.

“Ryan!” Ray cries, hitting the Alpha’s shoulder lightly.

“Welcome home my Rose.” Ryan says with a laugh, setting Ray on his feet and leaning down to kiss him deeply.

Ray sighs happily into the kiss, stretching onto his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck to keep it going. When they break the kiss they’re both panting slightly, pressing their foreheads together.

“I have something else to show you.” Ryan whispers, smiling gently at Ray.

“Show me then.” Ray says, grinning up at his Alpha.

Ryan takes Ray by the hand and leads him upstairs, past the bedroom and bathroom, stopping outside the only closed door on the floor.

“Close your eyes.” Ryan says and Ray obeys, closing his eyes and covering them with his palms.

Ryan opens the door and the first smell that hits Ray is that of fresh paint. He sniffs and smells the traces of Ryan underneath it and a fresh-air scent brought in by a breeze. Ray feels Ryan’s arms wrap around his waist and his head come to rest on Ray’s shoulder.

“Open your eyes.” Ryan whispers.

Ray opens his eyes and gasps.

“It’s a…”

“A nursery.” Ryan grins, letting Ray go to walk the room on his own.

Ray runs his fingers over the bars on the crib, and the familiar spines of his books on his shelves against the single red wall. His hands squeeze the back of an old rocking chair, the wood filled with the scents of generation’s worth of people.

“It’s amazing Ryan.” Ray says softly, tears forming in his eyes.

He runs his fingers over the bright walls and touches the sheets on the tiny mattress in the crib, crying as he realises that he might just get everything he wants.

“I-” Ray starts, cutting himself off before he even really starts.

They could raise their pup here. Spend weekends together, going to parks and plays, having picnics and reading books together. All three of them. They could do it.

Ray turns to face Ryan, tears streaming down his face. “It’s perfect” he says, pressing a hand against his stomach.

Ryan crosses to Ray and hugs him, lowering his face to nose at his mate’s neck. Ray sighs and tips his head back, tangling his fingers in his Alpha’s hair to keep him in place.

“There’s one more thing…” Ryan murmurs against Ray’s pulse, kissing the skin beneath his lips before he pulls away.

“What is it?” Ray asks, managing to hold back a whine as Ryan takes a step back.

“I know we haven’t been together long, and that you only presented last year…” Ray watches in shock as Ryan kneels and holds his hands out for Ray’s. “But I’ve known since I started courting you, and all of this, the pup, has just solidified this in my mind.” Ryan looks up at Ray, meeting his eyes as they both cry silently, happily. “Ray Narvaez Jr, would you do me the honour of being my mate and husband?”

It’s all Ray can do to nod through his tears, laughing wetly as Ryan surges to his feet and hugs him.

“I love you. So much.” Ryan says, spinning Ray around and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I know nothing about hospitals in the 50's. All of this is based off semi-extensive internet research and my own knowledge.  
> Also, that amount for Ryan's shopping? I worked that out using a) prices from local hardware stores and b) [this](http://www.dollartimes.com/inflation/inflation.php?amount=10&year=1950) handy-dandy inflation calculator!
> 
> Okay, now that's all done with.  
> If you follow me on Tumblr you'll know that this fic has been in the makings for a long time.  
> It's taken a lot of staring at word documents, writing things and deleting them, and lots and lots of discussion about the ins and outs of this AU with my dear friend [Emono](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/), who came up with this AU and subsequently got me hooked on the wonders of Mad Men.  
> I would suggest you read Emono's Mad Men AU fic, "And That's Life" because so far that covers more of the back story of the office and how it's laid out (something which I may explore in later chapters)  
> Also its just a really good story so go read it.
> 
> But I'm very happy to finally, _finally_ be able to give you all the first chapter!  
>  And what a chapter it is.
> 
> Obviously kudos and comments are much appreciated  
> And if you have any questions don't hesitate to venture over to my [Tumblr](http://lonelyboyinthelab.com/) to ask them.  
> 


End file.
